


Let's be unpredictable

by orphan_account



Series: superpowers!sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Humor, I think?, M/M, Multi, OT4, Superpowers, everyone is 18!!!, shy!calum, this has a lot of malum and lashton even tho it says ot4 sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mine's pretty lame," the curly headed boy states.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure it's not as lame as Michael's," Calum assures him,</p>
<p>"Listen, just because you saved a puppy, and Pervert Boy here watched a porno-"</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"-Doesn't make my story lame."</p>
<p>Luke groans, "Why did I think it was a good idea to tell you?" Michael smiles, "because you love us, simple."</p>
<p>It's pretty true, if Luke's being honest. They're all pretty adorable.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the one where malum meet at a detention and everyone thinks Luke's hair is a myth, but it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, THE IMPORTANT STUFF:  
>  **everyone is 18** , michael has **[electricity manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electricity_Manipulation)** , calum is a part of the **[force-field generation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force-Field_Generation)** , ashton has **[enhanced touch](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Touch)** , and luke has **[weather manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weather_Manipulation)**.
> 
> in this universe, **EVERYONE HAS SUPERPOWERS!!** no special ones and all that. also the title makes no sense i just love Unpredictable
> 
> ok u can carry on now!! i hope u like it :’)

"I thought it was funny," Michael grumbles under his breath while reaching for the door, a little frown on his face as he continues to complain "nobody even likes gym class, bunch of drama queens."

He walks through the empty school with the small bag on his left shoulder, adjusting his snapback once he walks by a reflection on the door's glass window. At least he looks good.

But for what? A detention?

Michael continues walking until reaching the all too familiar classroom, letting out a deep sigh when he sees it empty. He might hate the students in this school, but it won't hurt to make a friend or two every once and a while. Not today, though.

He noticed the lights flicker above him, feeling a little tense when the teacher looked at him with angry eyes. It won't be a surprise if this teacher hated Michael as well, because it looks like he's the only reason keeping her here.

Michael cleared his throat and pushed the door open, hoping the teacher would just ignore him and go back to her phone. She didn't, though. She just stared at him until he sat on an empty chair in the middle, completely uncomfortable and awkward while doing so.

He clears his throat again and fixes the way he's sitting in about four times, trying to get her tense gaze away from him.

The lights flicker.

Michael smiles awkwardly when he looks back at her "sorry," he points at the lights "didn’t mean to do that." She looks at him confused now, opening her mouth for a bit but closing it again, like the question on her mind wasn't worth it. Michael knows it, though. He's no mind reader but he knows the typical ones.

She's not looking at him anymore, but the furrowed eyebrows and puzzled look she has while using the phone bothers him.

"Yes," Michael sighs "I'm the one who did the whole school electricity thing, it wasn't an accident like everyone says it is. I don't have anger issues, I just hate gym class."

She gets up, straightening her black skirt and grey shirt before looking at Michael again "I understand," he smiles and nods a little, a sign of appreciation.

As the teacher was about to speak again, her phone rang. She reads the contact name and looks back at Michael. He noticed her looking at the back of the class for a bit too.

"Sorry, I gotta take this outside."

Michael looks as she hurries, the door opening and closing without her even touching it.

_Damn telekinesis_ , Michael thinks. It's just so _awesome_. But yet again, he has a cool power, too. Controlling electricity is pretty damn rad if you ask him. Apparently, not everyone thinks so since he's in detention for being awesome.

He rubs his lazy eyes for a while. Michael could be playing Xbox right now. Or even better, sleeping.

Instead he's trapped here, in this miserable, gloomy classroom where terrible and boring lessons happen. Unbelievable.

Michael opens his eyes when he hears a yawn, thinking the teacher had gotten back in. But the teacher's desk was empty. He frowns and tilts his head to the right, was that imagination or is he developing a new superpower?

As much as he wants the second one to happen, Michael's pretty sure it was his imagination. But just incase, he looks around the classroom slowly to make sure it was only him in it.

"Jesus christ!" He yells, standing up quickly and knocking the chair he was sitting in down, the boy who appeared out of _nowhere_ looked at him baffled and surprised, like Michael scared him, or something. Not a look that should be on a boy's face that appeared out of, again, _nowhere_.

"What the fuck, mate?" Michael clutches his black shirt, gulping while staring at the troubled looking boy. A matching black snapback on his head that showed a dyed with blond fringe, it somehow reminded Michael of his old hair color, almost making him cringe when he thought about the dirty blond hair and a terribly long fringe that reached his cheeks.

"I'm sorry?" Michael shakes the horrible memories of middle school out of his head when he hears him talk, focusing his gaze back at the boy sitting at the back of the class.

"How did you get in here?" Michael's muddled thoughts finally allowed him to speak.

"I-I was in here the whole time, I was sleeping"

"Um. No? You weren't? Like, at all."

The door is pushed open again, the teacher walking in stopped once she saw the chair flipped over and Michael standing up. "Is everything alright here?"

Michael fixes the chair with a sheepish smile, "yeah, everything's fine. Just wondering from where the fuck did _he_ come from?"

"Watch your language, Mr. Clifford."

"I will once you-"

"Ever heard of the Force-Field Generation, Mr. Clifford?"

Michael bites his lip in thought, trying to remember every class he took that had the word Force-Field in it.

And now's the part where he blushes a deep red and sits down quietly.

 " _Oh_ ," he breaths out, scratching the back of his neck once he fully sat down. Spacing out to specifically nowhere while recalling every embarrassing moment he ever had and compared it to this one.

-

It's been three minutes of regret and awkwardness until the boy behind him finally speaks up.

"I'm Calum, by the way."

Michael turned around slowly, sighing with screwed shut eyes, feeling even more embarrassed by every second that passes by. "I'm sorry. I mean, my name's Michael. But, I'm really sorry."

Calum chuckles "it's fine, partly my fault, too. You looked terrified."

"I was terrified."

At last, some silence that isn't uncomfortable or full of regret.

"What did you do? I mean, if you want to talk about it. You can just not tell-"

"It's fine, relax." Michael jokes, Calum let out a nervous laugh.

The lights flicker.

Calum looked up, back to Michael, and back up.

"You did that?" Michael nods with a smug look. "That's sick."

"I know, right? I was able to turn the _whole school's power_ off." Michael adds in with a dramatic tone, continues talking when he sees Calum's face in complete awe "Just snapped my fingers," a spark comes out from the fraction of his fingers as he reenacts "and it was gone."

Okay, he might be over exaggerating a bit, but he'd do anything to impress a cute person.

"I'm kind of curious about you, though. You don’t have the whole troublemaker vibe."

Calum shrugs, "I don't know, I'm supposed to master this invisible thing by now, I guess not since even the slightest feeling can make me disappear."

"That sucks." Michael comments, knowing how Calum must feel since he himself can't control it sometimes ether.

"Yeah. The teacher gave me detention when I turned invisible in the middle of the class," Calum frowns "that wasn't even on purpose, I just fell asleep." Michael snorts.

He covers his mouth quickly with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry," Michael muffles out when he saw the puzzled look back on Calum's face "but, I just imagined, how confusing that must've been." Michael's starts laughing when Calum covers his face with his hands and rests his head on the desk. "You have no idea." Calum's small voice says, biting his lips when he's finally lifting his head up.

They look at each other again, all smiley and shy.

The lights flicker.

-

Michael's not so sure why he feels he can turn a whole town's power on when he hears Calum's laugh, but he likes it. It's also kind of worrying that the lights flicker by themselves whenever it happens, too.

But it's also kind of adorable when the tip of Calum's fingers turn transparent when he laughs too hard. Yeah, it totally was adorable.

"Can you turn other things invisible? Like, when you touch them, and stuff?" Michael asks, feeling the need to know more about Calum than his love of puppies and the bass guitar.

"Accidentally, yes. Trying to actually do it, no."

"You said that about everything you can do so far, I want to see."

"Okay, fine. Don’t get your hopes up,"

Michael shakes his head in disapproval, "practice is the key."

"What are you, a Gedai or something?" Calum giggles.

"I might be,"

"Just give me your hand," and Michael does as told, fighting the urge to tell Calum he has soft hands for a bassist. He focuses on Calum's face instead, finding him completely in his own zone, breathing calmly with closed eyes. His fingers lightly trace Michael's palm and wrist, slowly and carefully.

He looks… _peaceful_ , Michael decides. The tender touch of Calum's hand get tighter around his wrist, making the lights flicker once again. He noticed a small grin on Calum's lips, "relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Michael's _blushing_ , and Calum's cute voice isn't helping the lights settle down at all. "I'm fine,"

"I can feel your pulse, you know."

Michael gulps and looks down at their hands once a smirk showed on Calum's face, widening his eyes when he saw his right hand already invisible up to the wrist "holy shit," he looks back up again and sees Calum looking down at their hands as well, a proud smile on his face before letting go.

"you did it, bro!" the smile grows wider before he sighs "I couldn't get to your left hand, for some reason."

"That was amazing, though."

"Wait 'til you see my sister, she can turn a whole house invisible just by touching a door bell."

Michael observes him for a second. His soft fingers picking at the nails and shaking slightly, lips still trapped in his shiny teeth, his little sigh making Michael wonder what he was thinking about. "What did you mean when you said accidentally?"

"What?"

Michael turns his chair around, "when you said you can turn other things invisible, how can that happen accidentally?"

"I don't know, man," Calum shrugs, looking up at Michael's curious eyes before looking down at his hands again "it just…happens, I guess." Michael can sense that Calum doesn't get questioned a lot from the way he brushes away everything that Michael asks.

"Mr. Clifford, stop making the lights flicker or I'll sit you away from your new friend."

Michael blinks a few times before noticing it was, indeed, flickering.

Calum leans in slowly before whispering, "you said you mastered this by now, right?" a bit of worry in his tone mixed with curiosity. His adorable puppy-like eyes wide with questions he's hesitating to ask.

The phone rings again, she excuses herself out of the room after saying "Don't go anywhere."

This time, Michael would definitely not stay in his chair when he has this Invisible Boy sitting right in front of him. It's like an open ticket to run out of school without anyone noticing.

 "Hey, Calum?" he hums as an answer and Michael smiles at him, the lights suddenly too bright, it reminded Calum of what happens in cartoons when the main character has an idea. "What kind of feelings do you have to get so we can both be invisible?"

Calum squints his eyes, quickly shaking his head no once he saw the playful smile on Michael's face. "Michael, no."

Michael nods repeatedly with eyes that now match his smile, "Michael, _yes_."

Calum sighs, because even though he's met Michael almost an hour ago, he knows enough that he won't be able to change the blue head's mind. "I can't control it and you know that,"

Michael shrugs, "for once in your life, do something bad."

"What if we get caught, then?"

"We'll spend a second detention together. Plus, we won't get caught."

He rose his eyebrows when Calum looked at him, smiling when Calum sighed again with a little "fine."

"That's the spirit!"

Michael got up from his chair and stretched his arms, making a mastermind plan in his head as he waits for Calum to grab his bag.

-

"Is she there?" Calum whispers as Michael peeks through the small window, "I don't think so," they look at each other for a second before Michael finally pushes the door open, Calum slowly following behind. Michael makes sure to look through the empty hallway before walking further, trying harder than he should be while keeping the lights normal. This seemed less-tense in his mind.

"Michael, do you hear that?" Calum whispers, grabbing Michael by his black shirt to stop him from walking "what?" the blue haired boy asks annoyed, "don't you hear that?"

"Other than your cute voice, no."

"Shut up, I'm serious," Calum blushed, his grip on the end of Michael's shirt tightening when the sound gets closer. "She's coming, let's hide somewhere,"

"Calum, there's nothing-" Calum interrupts Michael's sentence by pushing him into a small closet that had mops and cleaning products.

"What the fu-" he presses a hot hand on his mouth, closing the distance between them after shutting the door closed. Michael gulps while looking at Calum, the small light above them flickering like crazy, making him blush a deep red and shrugging. Calum frowned, "make it stop," Michael mumbles a word into Calum's hand, which he doesn’t remove, by the way.

Nervous brown eyes meet shy green ones, Calum thinks the light bulb would just snap if it keeps turning on and off like that. His heart races a bit, the thought of him causing Michael to be unable to control his power makes Calum's face flush.

Michael felt goosebumps rise all over his skin when Calum let his hand down to his sides, smiling sheepishly and murmuring a small "sorry," before looking down at their feet shyly. Just when Michael was about to talk, he heard the footsteps Calum talked about.

"Shit," his eyes widen, feeling Calum tense against his chest and looking a bit transparent. Michael gasped "don't you dare disappear without me," he jokingly threats, linking his hands with Calum's and bringing it up to his pacing heart.

Calum squeaks before the both of them turn invisible in a second.

"G-good idea," he stutters in a low whisper, feeling a squeeze from Michael's hands as an answer, his hair getting static as the beats of Michael's heart get faster against his chest.

-

"You can't _actually_ know me just by touching my hand, can you?"

"Don't test my powers, kid"

Luke rolls his eyes with a lazy smile hanging on his lips, Ashton is only older than him by a week, yet he calls him 'kid'.

He never met someone with Enhanced Touch before, nether have he met someone _this_ cute. Hazel eyes, curly hair cute. He thinks about making it snow because Ashton mentioned that that's what he'd do if he had Luke's power, and he wants to impress.

"Prove it?"

Ashton pats at the empty spot on his blue sheets, "would love to."

Luke's smile gets wider as he gets up from his own new bed, watching the curly headed boy take off his black gloves as he makes his way across the room.

"I sometimes get way, way too deep. So tell me if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Ashton asks as soon as Luke sits down, he nods anyway, even though it sounds like Ashton was warning him. Like he once got too deep and doesn't want it to happen again, Luke stops thinking when Ashton's finger touches his palm.

"Relax," he giggled when he felt Luke tense up, looking up at him with a dimpled smile as his finger moves softly around Luke's pale palm, gazing back down when Luke smiled back.

Luke's left hand was numb to his side while the right one was almost shaking from Ashton's gentle touch, his index finger moving in a small and steady rhythm up and down the blonde's skinny arm.

It's relaxing, Luke thinks. The movements almost match Ashton's steady breathing, he tries to hold the fond sigh about to escape his mouth when he sees Ashton's soft grin when he holds Luke's wrist a bit firmly.

"What?" Luke asks, the smile obvious in his voice as he observes Ashton.

"You have a nice imagination," Ashton pauses "why didn't the band work out?"

Luke's eyes widen, just like Ashton's grin.

"T-That's common knowledge. How do I know you didn't Google my old band?"

Ashton snorts, looking at Luke as if he was joking. "Okay, how do I know you wanted to make out with Calum, which is your ex-bassist, for two years straight?"

His arm rose with goosebumps, looking at Ashton absolutely dumbfounded with his now bright blue eyes.

Luke never told _anyone_ that. Not even his own mother.

"Why is your hair white?"

Luke blushes, _hard_. "Don't you fucking dare tell that to anyone, or I swear to god," Ashton doesn’t seem like he heard a word because he looks completely fascinated by Luke's, now white silver, hair.

"I thought it was a myth," his big hands reach for Luke bright hair, the color of a rainy cloud full of water drops about to fall any second, it doesn't get any darker from the way Ashton's playing with it ever so slightly "I didn't think your hair would actually turn white when your power works,"

Luke shrugs, looking at Ashton's amazed faced as he does.

"Suits you," he smiles, a smile that only shows his right dimple.

Luke decides that white might be his new favourite color.

-

"Where are we going again?"

"To mess with Ashton's new roommate,"

Calum frowns, "Ashton Irwin?"

Michael nods, looking at Calum who seems to be recalling something "He just texted me that his hair turns white when his power works," he lets out a small scoff "I thought it was a myth, to be honest."

"Yeah, everyone says that. Luke's my best friend," Calum smiles a little "when I met him his hair was mostly white, strange since the weather was always calm."

"I've read somewhere that it also turns white when he's embarrassed, is that for real?" Michael sounds like he's about to laugh, looking at Calum amused with his hands in his pockets as he walks. "Yeah, it is."

"That's so…" Michael pauses, not finding the right word to end the sentence with and just shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah,"

-

Ashton sighs, "I really don't get what's so great about Fifa,"

Luke shakes his head in disappointment, looking at Ashton as if he just said he doesn't like puppies "I think I'm moving out, how do I know you aren't a murderer?" Ashton hits his shoulder jokingly, "I'm a curly headed, innocent boy, leave me be."

"That's how you'll lure your victims," Luke continues, smiling at the bright screen when Ashton snorts "you'll kill them by knowing too much, like how they wanted to make out with their best friend for two years."

"Oh, _come_ on! I said I won't tell anyone," Ashton protests, rolling his eyes with a small grin when Luke whispers "so cruel," he notices the roots of the blonde's hair is turning a bit silver, which makes him wonder for a bit, what is Luke feeling at the moment? He wishes if he could just take these black gloves off and touch.

Ashton's hand never ached to touch this much, he just wants to see what is on the taller boy's mind. What is the feeling that makes the roots of his hair change color? Ashton is hoping it's happiness.

They sit in a comfortable silence that gets interrupted by the doorbell, the hazel eyed boy gets up to answer it, walking a little bit faster to the door once he heard muffled bickering from the other side.

"It's an important question!"

"Michael, that's a stupid question. I'm not answering it."

"Oh my god, you _so_ do disappear when you-"

Ashton opens the door to see his crazy blue haired friend beaming at the blonde fringed, almost too red boy.

"Hey?" Ashton greets, "I thought you were at detention?"

"Was, Invisible Boy here let me out."

"Stop calling me that," Calum adjusts his backpack, not looking anyone in the eye and still as red as the shirt Ashton's wearing.

-

"I can't believe you don't like Fifa," Calum says, a defeated sigh comes out of Ashton's mouth "can't you guys just let this go?"

"No," Michael answers on the behalf of the three of them "but I'm getting kind of tired from just judging Ashton,"

"Thank you!"

"What do you wanna do?" Luke asks, putting the game on the pause screen and turning to look at him. The blue headed boy hums, pretending to be in deep thought as he looks around the room, "I want to see your hair turn white"

Luke rubs his eyes, "I told you, I can't-"

"-Control it. Yes, I know. Now please, just get embarrassed or something,"

They three boys look at him like they're expecting his hair to turn white, he shifts on the sofa as he waits for something to happen, too. It's not that simple, Luke wants to say, but he knows better than to fight with someone like Michael. He wasn't surprised when he found out Michael controls electricity, the boy's hair itself yells "power".

He lets out a defeated sigh, "okay, embarrass me."

"I'll do the honor," Calum starts, jumping up from his position on the couch and moving closer to Luke "I know too much about you, I think-"

"Hey Calum did you know that Luke wanted to make out with you for a solid two years?"

Luke gasps, "you promised you won't tell anyone!" his hair already full on white, no hints of silver like Ashton saw before. His eyes turning the brightest shade of blue when he hears Michael's laugh, "you what?"

He turns his focus back to Calum who was sitting right next to him, the silly smirk on his face turn Luke's pale cheeks pink, a color that sticks out with his new hair color.

"I- Ashton said. H-He was just. Messing around." He tries to defend himself, willing to do anything to switch his power with someone who controls time. That would be useful.

"Yeah?" Michael breaths out "why's your hair white then?"

Luke opened his mouth, his gaze switching between Michael and Calum while jumbling words that made no sense. The fit of giggles that came of Ashton's mouth made him blush even harder, gulping and looking at the ground instead.

Luke can feel his heart beat loud in his chest when he hears a chuckle from Calum, "It's okay, Lukey. I would want to make out with me, too."

"Really Calum?" Michael asks,

"What?"

"Have you _seen_ your hair two years ago?"

"Have you seen yours?"

The two boys kept fighting back and forth until a loud thunderclap outside was heard, silencing everyone in the room.

"Sorry," Luke smiles sheepishly, "my bad"

Ashton looks outside the window for a second, "holy shit" he whispers, the dark grey clouds already covering up the windows and the rain is sliding down the glass, pouring heavily but only over their building. Lightning and thunder strike again "Luke, you need to stop that or we'll get kicked out."

"I can't help it," the almost _glowing_ boy tries to defend himself, his once bright blue eyes are now completely white. And Ashton thinks it's absolutely breath taking.

It's just something in the way that the gloomy sky reminds him of Luke, the flicks of greys and whites in his hair are shown all over the clouds that are crowding in front of him. Ashton can’t help but observe the taller boy shyly shifting on the sofa, the roots of his hair turning silver and reminding Ashton of his favourite season, winter.

Winter was always Ashton's favourite season as a kid. He loved to watch the snowflakes bouncing off his curls as he was running around with his beloved boots on, and drinking hot chocolate while huddled up by the fire with his mother and siblings when he gets back inside.

It felt like home to look at Luke.

-

They were all sitting on the ground, for some reason. Sharing two bottles of beer because that's all what Ashton had left, giggling and sharing childhood stories. It was a nice, cozy afternoon.

Luke was sitting on the far left, using the couch as a support for his back with Michael sitting right next to him, elbow on Luke's broad shoulder as they switch the bottle between them.

Ashton chuckles when Michael hit the back of Luke's head, telling him to not drink all the beer at once. Calum was laying on his back, both his elbows holding him up with his legs crossed at the ankles, laughing along with Ashton who sat cross legged next to him before taking a sip from the shared bottle.

"So I was like, fifteen, and I walk into this dark room alright," Michael starts, the memory of how he discovered his power printed on his mind. "Then, I sneezed and the lights go on by themselves!"

"That's it?" Luke questions,

"What do you mean that's it?" Michael replies, sounding quite offended as well "okay, Mr. Awesome, tell us your amazing story." He grabs the beer from Luke's hand and jokingly glares, chugging all the beer and ignoring Luke's protests of "Hey!"s and "That's not fair!".

"You're mean," the blonde says, taking the empty bottle that Michael offered with a smirk. Luke rolls his eyes but smiles back, hating that he's developing a small crush on the blue haired boy, all cuddled up and giggles next to him. Michael was warm and he liked that.

"Hey, I really wanna know you're story, though" Ashton spoke, earning a groan from Michael.

"Yeah, tell us you're super interesting and amazing story, Luke. I can't wait to hear it," Luke rolls his eyes again, ignoring Michael's sarcastic remarks and beginning with his story anyway.

"I think I was fourteen, and I was, uhm," he pauses, feeling the roots of his hair already turning a deep grey as soon as he felt the heat creep up his cheeks, Luke sighs "I was looking at adult sites,"

Ashton chocks with the beer bottle in his hands, a laughing Calum taps on his back lightly as he coughs. "You alright, mate?" Calum asks with an amused smile stuck on his face, "yeah, I'm good" Ashton answers with a rough voice, gulping and looking back at Luke "sorry, that wasn't a good reaction,"

Next to Luke was Michael, his mouth wide open in a somewhat-smile, looking impressed but shocked at the same time. "Surely didn't see that coming," he chuckles, nudging the blonde with his elbow, saying "good job, I'm impressed."

Luke shrugs, "I'm still not done, though," they all turn their attention to him, "so when I walked out of the room, my older brother, Jack, had asked me if I did something different with my hair. And when I told him no, he told me to look in the mirror, and boom, my hair was white."

"I liked the porno part," Ashton threw a pillow at Michael and told him to "Shut it, Clifford. I have your secrets too."

Michael rolls his eyes, "is that a threat, Irwin?"

"Don't make me take my gloves off, my hands work magic"

"That sounded wrong," Calum joined in, putting the empty beer bottle that Ashton passed him down. Ashton looks down at him, a little grin when he sees the blonde fringed boy looking back up at him with a smile. There's something about Calum, Ashton thinks, something that makes him extremely adorable and puppy-like.

Might be his wide brown eyes, or his cute smile and small tattoos that he has on each hand, Ashton's not quite sure.

"What about you, Pup? How'd you find out?" Ashton questions, thinking that it's maybe a bit too late to take back that nickname. But Calum blushed, so Ashton doesn't really mind.

"I was sixteen," Calum starts, capturing their attention as he recalls the story. He's not used to this, hanging out with people other than Luke and telling His Story. It's new, but good new. He could get used to getting called cute pet names from cute boys every once and a while. "And I was trying to, uh, cross the street,

Then when I was looking left and right, I saw the cutest little puppy in the middle of the road."

"You call every puppy cute," Luke interrupts, getting a pillow thrown at his face from Ashton as well.

"As I was saying, this puppy was adorable and I was scared a car might hit it," Calum continues "so I started tapping on my lap and calling it, but poor thing was just confused," he sighs "and like, I saw this car coming towards it and I started to panic,"

"Oh, no."

"I shouted a big 'No!' before closing my eyes, but then I heard the car hit something really hard and when I opened my eyes, the puppy was okay!" Calum exclaimed, the brightest smile on his face when Michael cheers "it had a blue force-field around it, I saved it"

All of the boys beam at him, he just sounded so god damn proud and it was adorable.

"You're a hero," Ashton says in a dreamy voice, jokingly locking both of his hands together and admiring Calum, causing for the rest of them to laugh. Calum's heartbeat raced up a bit, but he covers it up with a giggle.

Calum zones out for a bit, not quite sure what boy he's crushing on more. it's bugging him how cute Ashton's dimpled smile is, or how nice Michael looks while laughing. And did Luke really have to bring up thinking about making out with him? Not good, this is all just Not Good.

"What's yours, though?" Luke's voice brings him back to reality, the question directed to Ashton who was taking both beer bottles to throw them out. He looked back as he was walking to the trashcan, "mine's pretty lame," the curly headed boy states.

"I'm pretty sure it's not as lame as Michael's," Calum assures him,

"Listen, just because you saved a puppy, and Pervert Boy here watched a porno-"

"Hey!"

"-Doesn't make my story lame."

Luke groans, "Why did I think it was a good idea to tell you?" Michael smiles, "because you love us, simple."

It's pretty true, if Luke's being honest. They're all pretty adorable.

Ashton sat back down, looking around at the three boys making small talk. Michael was almost cuddling with Luke, his head rested on Luke's broad shoulder as he laughs at something Calum said.

He likes this, all of them gathered and happy and sharing stories. It's nice.

"Hey," Calum protests, the cutest frown and pout shown on his squishy face "how come Luke and Michael are cuddling and we're not?"

Michael snorts, "We are _not_ cuddling, and who said you can't join us?"

-

They were all still sitting on the ground, comparing their powers and challenging each other over what each of them can do.

"Luke's turn!" Calum cheers after he easily formed a small force-field over a pillow, a lame challenge that Michael gave him. "Nice work, Hood," Michael says, turning to Luke and caressing his non-existing beard in thought.

"I want you to make it snow, but inside this room"

Luke huffs out a breath, "alright," he rubs both his hands together, closing his eyelids as his hair slowly fades the blond color it usually has, turning the familiar grey-ish white that makes his blue eyes stand out.

Calum felt shivers down his spine as the room temperature suddenly drops down when Luke stops rubbing his hands, opening his eyes slowly as he seems to almost be glowing. Ashton looks up at the ceiling and sees a small cloud forming bit by bit, a little snowflake going down and he follows it by his gaze.

"Luke, your hands are shaking" Calum points out, getting shushed by Michael a second later. Luke seems in his own zone and Michael doesn't want anyone to ruin that. His hair is fading back to its normal color, a few drops of snowflakes came down but the cloud seems to be disappearing.

"Woah," Ashton says in awe, looking at the cloud as it slowly fades away. "That was incredible,"

"Calm down, Ash," Michael jokes, "Wait till you see what I can do,"

Ashton rolls his eyes, "Okay, Michael, it's your turn anyway. Amaze me."

"You got it, tell me a challenge" he says, all cocky and proud of his power, making Ashton think hard for a challenge that he might not be able to achieve.

"I want you to…" Ashton wanders off, looking around the room and lands his eyes on Calum, he smiles. Oh, he smiles, big. "I want you to kiss Calum, but without losing control of your power."

Michael opens his mouth, closes it a second after and looking at Calum, who had his cheeks red and looked like he was about to kill Ashton with his glare. He knew Ashton found out he likes Michael as soon as he touched his skin, but yet he challenges Michael this.

He's going to kill Ashton and his stupid attractive smirk.

"I-I mean, if Calum's okay with it?" Michael hesitates, rising his eyebrows at Calum and shrugging his shoulder.

"No offense, but I don't want our first kiss to be a challenge," Calum remarks after a minute of silence.

"None taken," Michael looks relieved, a grin shown on his face when he realizes Calum thought of having a first kiss with him "maybe another time," the blue haired boy winks.

"Oh, come on!" Ashton complains, "You're all a bunch of chickens,"

"Shut up, you. I'm never letting you touch me again,"

-

"Iron Man is so unrealistic," Ashton mumbled, the word's almost unheard by being covered with Luke's chest.

They all moved up to the couch when Calum stated how uncomfortable the ground was, now with Ashton cuddled up to Luke's left side. Michael was playing with Calum's soft hair as he had his head on Luke's right shoulder, Calum was drifting off with his head on Michael's lap, his small fingers going back and forth in Calum's hair.

"You're unrealistic," Michael says back, if he hadn't had his hands in Calum's hair he would've hit Ashton's shoulder, or something.

"Was that supposed to offend me?"

Calum's yawn cut Michael off, making him almost coo when he saw how cute the boy looked on his lap.

"Michael, what the hell?" Luke whined, getting Michael's attention to turn to the, now off, TV.

"Why do you think I turned it off?"

"Because you're the only one who controls electricity?" the cuddled up boy points out, which seems pretty logical.

Michael stares at him for a second, turning the TV back on "fair enough."

"Did you know," Calum yawns again, "I would let Robert Daweny Jr. do anything to me?"

Ashton laughs, "Me too,"

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!! u can find me on tumblr [here](16calum.tumblr.com) <33


End file.
